Lost in Transit
by Valkry1
Summary: Virgil Hawkins has found himself the sole member of the Runaways who accepted a position on the Team. With the dismantling of the Reach, a new group of villains has arisen and they're ready to wreak havoc. "She wasn't dead, right? Just… not completely alive." Virgil/Asami fluff (just not in chapter 1.) R&R please!


**Hi. Uh, I'm Val. I didn't think I'd write a new story ever again, but here I am. I'm writing on request of Darkmystery1, so Darkmystery, I hope this is up to par. Fair warning, I've never written a fluff/romance/adventure story that actually has a progressive set of chapters nor have I ever really written anything about a couple other than Spitfire. Review if you like this, because it really helps me grow as a writer!**

Lost in Transit

Virgil Hawkins lay on his back, staring at the white ceiling. Beneath him, his crumpled sheets pushed against his back, uncomfortably giving resistance. A sparking paperclip levitated just off to his right where it kept a connection with his hand from a thin electricity strand. It was incredible to Virgil that just over a year ago the only electricity he could summon was through a light switch turning on a light. Now it flowed through him, as he was a conduit, and attracted metallic objects. Virgil was a human-sized magnet, Black Lightning had explained to him.

It had only been six months since he'd joined the Team. Six months since International Independence Day, as the world was now calling the banishment of the Reach. Virgil had learned so much in such a short time, and looking back, it felt like an eternity had passed since he had been kidnapped and Static, the name he chose, had been created.

In the chaos that ensued with the return of those present in the arctic, Virgil had felt lost. He felt out of place, knowing that he couldn't return home just yet with his powers, but also knowing he couldn't stay with everyone who was grieving Wally West, a hero Virgil hadn't had the opportunity to get to know. His friends, the previous members of the Runaways, all left for their respective homes. Eduardo reunited with his father, Tye went home to El Paso with Asami Koizumi in tow, and Virgil had stayed behind. Out of all four of them, Virgil was the only one who'd accepted the Team's invitation to become a member, but in doing that he had not been allowed to return home automatically. He first was required to do some "hero work" as Impulse called it.

It had been rough to adjust to a new situation. Sure, he'd been thrust into this position before after being kidnapped, but neither the Light nor Star Industries had ever placed responsibility on him. Now as an official member of the Team, people's lives were in his hands. It was simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying.

Virgil remembered the first person he'd saved as a designated hero. He was sent on cleanup duty to move some rubble from the destruction one of the drones that the Reach had placed in strategic locations around Earth had caused. It was supposed to be a small job, just to get his feet wet. The call had come in stating that there was need for someone to lift heavy metal beams in the cleanup of an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Blüdhaven.

Arriving on the scene, Virgil found a far worse situation than he'd imagined. The ceiling of the warehouse had completely collapsed and a fire was raging. A crowd of people was clustered by the location of the entrance, shouting and pointing towards the building. A man screamed out about how there were still teens trapped in the building, teens that'd just been messing around. Teens just like Virgil…

A loud beep interrupted his thoughts. Virgil looked down to see his communicator blinking, and he accepted the line.

"Static, we need you to report in," Guardian's voice came in over his com. Virgil stood and stretched in his bedroom. He'd only been home for a day. Being a hero was far more time-consuming than he'd originally thought.

"I'll be at the Watchtower in a few minutes," he replied, staring into the mirror at his drooping dreadlocks and the dark marks under his eyes signifying lack of sleep. It was already past midnight, and the only light in the room was from a lone streetlamp outside his window, casting shadows on his floor. He'd have to sneak out. There was no use in waking his parents.

Quickly writing a note and leaving it on the dining table where he was sure his parents would see it, Virgil stepped out of his family's townhome onto the crime-ridden streets of Dakota City. He kept his head down in case he ran in to anyone looking for trouble, and quickly walked toward where he knew the city's lone Zeta-Beam was located in the alley leading towards an abandoned crack house. He met no resistance as apparently even the gang leaders who "ran" the turf surrounding his house slept and didn't leave anyone on guard for the night.

Slipping into the Zeta-Beam, a calm, female voice spoke monotonously, "B26." Light surrounded him, blinding him. When his eyesight returned, he was stepping out into the Watchtower, floating hundreds of miles above the earth. A group of haggard teens were clustered around Guardian, who appeared to be equally tired and confused.

"Static!" the young man exclaimed, calling him over. Virgil briskly joined the group. "Aqualad wants you in the medical bay. He's there now with Jaime." He placed a heavy hand on Virgil's shoulder. "He thinks you'll be the best for this job."

Guardian offered no more information, and returned to attempting to keep Beast Boy awake. Virgil turned to leave, and began the walk towards the medical bay, confused. A year ago, a conversation like that would have alighted alarm within him, but Virgil was used to rendezvous in the bay with various team members being hurt on missions. He hoped Jaime was all right, but to be fair, Virgil was almost positive he would be due to the scarab attached to Jaime's back.

The door automatically opened and Virgil walked into the fluorescently bright bay. Aqualad stood speaking to Jaime in a corner by a bed, where someone was lying asleep. That was weird, Virgil had thought Blue was the one who'd needed medical attention.

"Aqualad?" he asked, tentatively.

The regal Atlantean turned to face him, his face unreadable. "Virgil. It is good you are here. I have asked you and Jaime to accompany me for a number of reasons. To begin, Jaime is capable of translating Japanese. You are here because she is in need of a familiar face when she wakes."

Virgil stared at him, confused. "Who is 'she'?" he asked.

Aqualad raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I did not realize you are unaware. Earlier this evening, the reservation upon which your friends Tye Longshadow and Asami Koizumi lived was attacked. Asami is now here, but is in dire health. Tye Longshadow is missing. Under any other circumstance, I would not allow anyone with a personal connection to the situation be involved, but I feel that in this case, it is of utmost necessity. Jaime has assured me his friendship with Tye will not hinder the events to come."

Virgil's heart sank. Asami and Tye? He hadn't seen them in months, but they were the people he'd spent hours of close contact with while at S.T.A.R. They were like a second family to him.

"You will remain here for now," Aqualad told him. "I wish for you to sit with her. Someone will relieve you of your duty. Eduardo Dorado Jr. has been contacted in an attempt he can provide enlightenment and aid as well as offered protection in case this has been an attack that might be foresight to a target set upon you and your other friends." A wave of empathy flickered across Aqualad's face. "I apologize, Virgil. I know the pain which you must feel." He looked at Jaime, "Jaime, I need your accompaniment to the control room. We will need to contact Nightwing, as he was in charge when Asami and Tye were originally brought to the Team."

Jaime nodded, his mouth a tight line. "I'm sorry, _ese_," he told Virgil. "I'll try and be back later." He turned and he and Aqualad left the medical bay, leaving Virgil to the empty space with nothing but the beeping of the heart monitor.

Virgil sat in shock, staring at Asami, who lie as if asleep. In essence, he thought that she was technically asleep, just without higher brain function.

_ Asami, wake up, _Virgil pleaded. He didn't understand this rush of emotion he felt for the girl in front of him. She wasn't dead, right? Just… not completely alive.

**Yah, I hope you liked it. I think first chapters are kind of boring. Let me know in the reviews, please. If you didn't like it, please tell me why so that I can correct mistakes/make it better in the next installment. I'm planning on uploading every other Thursday from now on, so check back! **


End file.
